


An interesting distraction

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Gen, Janine is all of us, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Something quite... *big* distracts Janine from her chores...





	An interesting distraction

Janine was absently filing her nails when a noise caught her ear.  
She looked toward what was making the noise and saw Dr. Stantz leaning over the engine of the car he had just bought.  
She found the pose he chose to be interesting. He was lying on his stomach, tinkering with a part of the engine, the smoke of a cigarette filling up the air.  
When Janine met Dr. Stantz, she got a certain impression of him. He had a gravelly, imposing voice, his diction perfect. Just for these little details she thought he seemed rather perfectionist. He was very tall too. And a little bit chubby, so he looked even bigger.  
After she talked to him, she saw that all her first impressions of him were right. Except one: he wasn't that serious.  
Ray Stantz was a sweet and lovely man, with unusual intelligence and the adorable enthusiasm of a little boy.  
True, he was a perfectionist and took his work very seriously (and he wiped out those who dared to get in his way, she realized later), but he was also affable and helpful.  
But she had never noticed his figure well.  
With him leaning like that, she couldn't help but notice.  
Although he was chubby, he had broad shoulders, long legs and...  
There was a part of his body that was quite ample.  
His backside. Very round and... large.  
Janine even bent her head a little to stare at her boss's ass.  
A mad urge to give it a good whack was almost overtaking her. She even dropped the nail file and looked at her right hand.  
"Janine, you're out of your mind!" she reasoned.  
She grabbed her nail file again and turned her attention back to her nails.  
She didn't want to lose this job. She needed money and it promised to be very intriguing.  
And she couldn't leave the firehouse. Not when she could have such an interesting view...

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, Dan! ;)


End file.
